Skills
This guide is for skills and how they may be applied with the Gairos you own. Undoubtably skills are one of the most important factors in Immortal Conquest. Skills can apply tremendous additional damage on top of normal attacks. They can increase damage output, decrease damage received, and many more things. The variety and combinations to skills are endless, so it is naturally hard to select which skills are good to certain Gairos. I will attempt to bridge this gap of uncertainty for you by providing knowledge towards these skills. Skill Background Skills Are a vital necessity to your team composition, when adding skills to your Gairo, you want to have both maximum damage output and sustainability to reduce loses when taking land, simultaneously saving resources. This can be accomplish in many different ways with different combinations of Gairo. Having a good collection of skills is also something to work towards, as there is no such thing as too much. Skills come in many forms, and have are affected differently depending on which skill it is. For example, some skills are affected by Spirit (Incantation of Death) and others are affected by Attack (Defeating). Each skill also has a range and type in which it can be equipped to. Skill Types There are 4 different types of skill and have have their own functionality. Active Skills The most common of the skills. Can activate skill based on cast rate % and is used before a normal attack, Cast sequence in round completely dependent on speed (Turns are based off speed attribute, determining who gets to move first to last). Chase Skills Not considered an Active skill due to it only being able to be cast after normal attacks and primarily being attack attribute affected where as Active skills are primarily spirit attribute affected. Command Skills Capable of being casted on both Enemies and Allies alike, primarily consisting of Buffs/Debuffs. Passive Skills Affective at start of first round and continuously in affect until end of battle, passive skills are reliable self-buffs. Each skill has a different look as their icon designating their type at first glance, here are some pictures to show you the differences in appearence. Active: Chase: Command: Passive: Skill Placement This is very important. Giving a skill to a Gairo can either hinder its overall strength or boost it dramatically. Since it is hard to explain what you should do in terms of skill placement, I will give examples. My team is as follows: Amon/Ra/Anubis. They have the Egyptian realm bonus and the all archers bonus. Since their stat growth is pretty even around the board it is hard to figure out what the most effective stat placement is. The answer to this is to look towards their main skill. If it affected by spirit, then add all additional stats towards spirit. If it doesn’t say anything about spirit in the skill description, then add everything towards attack. Additionally, you might want to add stat points to area’s that are weaker than others for balance sakes, this is a personal preference and is something you should decide on your own. In my case, I added all extra skill points into spirit. I will provide a visual representation of my team later on in this guide as apart of team building. Skill Range This is a VERY important thing to be aware of as it will affect the damage output you have. When determining what skills to put on whom, it is a must to first look through your skills and see their range of affect. If you put Gust on a rear Gairo, its range of 2 will not be able to reach the enemy therefore it would become a completely useless skill. To determine a skills casting range based on whom you put it on follow the diagram below. Team Building Team building is a critical strategic component of the game. To see what teams other players are building, and to show off your own team, click here. Gold Skills Gold skills are the best skills to dismantle and you should prioritize these skills in research above all else. Click the following for a complete list of Gold Skills. Skill Experience This is a vital part to what will make your skills powerful, as it is a scarce resource only obtainable through Drill and conversion of Gairo cards. This should not be used frivolously, instead it should be considered as valuable as gems and used sparingly, for when you remove a skill from a Gairo you only retain 80% of its experience, and thats a lot of experience to lose which could otherwise have been used to max another skill. you can obtain skill experience by tapping skills, and then Exp Conversion, and then by dragging the cards you wish to convert into the area which says “ADD MATERIAL CARD”. Or you could instantly convert through the summons page by checking the “Convert Skills Exp” box on the top right corner. The drop list to the immediate left of the check box is what determines which cards it will automatically convert, I recommend have it at uncommon (2 star Gairo and lower) with coin conversion. To upgrade a skills level, you go to the Gairo which you had placed the skill on and tap the skill you wish to level.On the bottom it will show you an ‘Upgrade’ button, how much Skill eep is needed to level up, and how much you currently have. Conclusion Hopefully you will have a sense on how to properly place skills onto Gairos and what to look out for now, If you have any questions or would like to share your personal skill setup, please don’t hesitate to post here. Resources http://www.immortalconquest.com/skills/ * *This weblink shows the complete list of all skills available in game. Some skills are unobtainable through dismantling due to them being completely unique to their card, and so those cards will not have anything under “Study Description”.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__